108th Hunger Games
by BlissaLee
Summary: The 108th Hunger Games. SYOT closed, but I do need help picking a president! *If you submitted a tribute before, I need you to resubmit it
1. Chapter 1

**So Fanfiction deleted my story. I have finally managed to piece together everything-Yay!-but I don't remember everything about your tributes. If you could resubmit them, that would be great! I need everything by next week so I can get my next chapter up. **

District 1 Girl: Madisyn Andruezzi, age 17

District 1 Boy: Mark Animal, age 18 **(don't need info)**

District 2 Girl: Elm Henderson, age 15

District 2 Boy: Jace Michaels, age 18 **(don't need info)**

District 3 Girl: Kella J. Penn, age 16

District 3 Boy: Ohm Coulomb, age 15

District 4 Girl: Jada Laysee, age 14 **(don't need info)**

District 4 Boy: Neptune Ulyss, age 12

District 5 Girl: Winter Leset, age

District 5 Boy: Dax Tipman, age 15

District 6 Girl: Blitza Hartford, age 13

District 6 Boy: Drahko Henderson

District 7 Girl: Lavender May (Bloodbath) **(don't need info)**

District 7 Boy: Adam Jones, age 13 (Bloodbath) **(Don't need info)**

District 8 Girl: Emerald Knight, age 12 **(I don't think i need info)**

District 8 Boy: Ashton Rings, age 14 **(i don't think I need info)**

District 9 Girl: Tabytha LaDawn Carmahel, age 16

District 9 Boy: Alec Ryeson, age 16

District 10 Girl: Luna Jones, age 13

District 10 Boy: Mitch Michaels, age 17 (Bloodbath) **(don't need info)**

District 11 Girl: Margaret Jane, age 12 (Bloodbath) **(don't need info)**

District 11 Boy: Kyle Jackson, age 12

District 12 Girl: Sea Jackson, age 13

District 12 Boy: Jericho Ulei, age 17

District One

Female Tribute, Madisyn Andreuzzi

I run, dodging the arrows shot at me. One grazes my shoulder, but I don't even feel the pain. I'm numb. Focused only on running and making it to the end of the course. Suddenly, the ground beneath me gives. I leap as far and high as I can and manage to grab onto a patch of ground. I hang in the air, trying to pull myself up. I knife flies at me. I twist to avoid it, and somehow still manage to hang on. I pull myself up and take off running for the end of the course, where Min stands. I jump over the final crevasse in the ground and land at the mark that shows where the course ends. I turn and look back at Adria, who types something into a keypad. The ground levels out, making it look like no training course was ever there.

"You did great, Maddie!" Min exclaims. I look back at her.

"Thanks. I'm sure you could do just as could if you trained."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go into that same speech—I'm not going to train and get all dirty." Min shakes her head and I laugh. Adria joins us.

"You did good. You need to move faster, though. You'll never win if you keep running like a fifteen year old." Adria crosses her arms and looks at me. "And you let yourself almost get hit by an arrow. For all you know those arrows could've been covered in poison. You could be dying right now and you wouldn't even know it." I feel my face begin to heat up. To cover up my embarrassment for messing up, I snap a rude comment at her.

"Yeah. Like you could do any better with all that fat. God, even the guys didn't fall for you when you were my age. They were all afraid you'd die if you entered that arena!" I smirk.

"Thank you, Madisyn." Adria turns on her heel and leaves.

"Come on. The Reapings start in about an hour, and if you want to meet guys we've got to move." Min leads me out, her dark hair flying behind her as the wind picks up.

When we get to the schoolyard, which is near the town square, we begin patrolling for guys. I spot a group of pretty cute 16 or so year olds and Min and I walk up to them.

"Well hello there." I say, flipping my hair. The boys turn and look at us. A really cute one with dark hair that falls over his eye slightly winks at me. At shoot him a smile.

"How come two beautiful girls like you are all alone?" The boy asks. I smile sadly.

"My boyfriend just dumped me…perfect moment, too. My cousin just died!" I sigh. The boy takes a step closer to me. I glance at Min who's talking to a boy with light brown hair. I looked at the boy in front of me.

"Maybe I'd like to comfort you." He winks.

"Fine by me," I reply, smirking slightly. I let him take my arm.

"Maddie, right? I'm Josh." I smile and nod.

"You know what? I've got to go." I walk away from Josh, knowing that he would be staring in shock and surprise. As Min leaves the boy she was with to follow me, I pass another guy. I smack his butt and continue walking. I turn and wink at him and he smiles back.

* * *

Mark Animal

I stare at the shattered picture on the floor. My face has a piece of glass piercing it. My mother's is perfectly fine, along with my stepfather's. I walk up to the picture and smash it with my foot. I can't stand it anyway.

"Mark?" I hear a soft voice call from the doorway. I glance up. My younger sister Mary enters the room.

"What?" I ask, letting no emotion enter my voice.

"Ma wants you to get ready. She says we are going to walk to the market before we go to the Reapings." I nod. Mary leaves and I change into a gray and black suit. When I enter the living room, I look around. Mary is standing in a beautiful white dress. Ma is by Jo, my newest stepdad. I glare at him inside my head, but show no emotion on the outside.

"Let's go." Ma leads us outside. When she enters the market, I hang around outside the building with Jo. After what seems like hours, Mary and Ma emerge from the crowded market and we begin the short walk to the town square.

* * *

Madisyn

Sasha White takes the stage, her pale skin glowing; her black hair a brilliant contrast. She smiles her always stunning smile and approaches the microphone.

"Hello, boys, girls, men, women! Welcome to the 108th Annual Hunger Games!" Sasha smiles again. "It's time for the drawing of names!" Sasha reaches for the girl's bowl. She smiles one last time before drawing a name.

"Aster Mell!" I hear a scream from the back of the crowd. I twelve year old with long, beautiful blonde hair takes the stage. Tears are in her eyes.

"Any volun—" Sasha begins.

"I volunteer!" I call out. The crowd shifts to let me out. I walk up to the stage, swaying my hips slightly. Aster smiles at me, relieved.

"And what is your name?" Sasha asks, looking at me with an unsurprised expression.

"Madisyn Andreuzzi." I say loudly. I turn and wink at the crowd. Sasha laughs and I take a small step back, leaving room for the boy tribute. She walks toward the bowl and reaches her hand inside.

"Collin Keller!" She announces.

* * *

Mark Animal

"Collin Keller!" She announces. A chorus of "whoops" arises from the back. A boy with sand-colored hair steps onto the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Sasha asks. My hand shoots up.

"I volunteer!" I say. I walk up to the stage, shoving the occasional person who gets in my way.

"And you are?" she asks.

"Mark Animal." Sasha grabs the girl's and my hand and raises it up high.

"Let's hear it for the two tributes of the 108th Hunger Games! Woo!" When she drops my hands, I look at the girl, sizing her up. That's when I realize who it was: Madisyn Andruezzi, my old partner and crush.


	2. President SYOC

**I've decided to have a democracy :D I'm going to type up the forms sent to me for being the president and put them here. You get to pick your favorite two. After the first round of voting (that will go for another week or two unless I get swamped with reviews), I will pick the final two. Then you will vote for your favorite, etc. **

**If you vote for your own entry, you will be ELIMINATED!**

Name: Valeria GreenLaw

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Valeria seems like the perfect person for a president-she's sweet, funny, and understanding. But on the inside she's ice cold and manipulative. You better do what she wants you to do. Or pay. But what's good about manipulation? If people knew the truth, would they want her as president?

Appearance: Valeria is rather short and beautiful with white hair cut into a bob at her chin. The ends up her hair flip out. Her very lightly colored skin accentuates her bright blue eyes that hurt if you stare into them.

Family: After being treated no better than the common roadside prostitute, Valeria wanted power. Her mother hated her and told her that she couldn't do anything right. Her father loved her but left when she was twelve. After her father left, Valeria had no motivation except one thing: show her mother how great she could be.

Valeria had a horrible childhood. She found comfort only through her father, as she had no friends because she didn't like Capitol styled fashion. As a rather smart child, she lost herself in her studies instead of facing the fact that she was friendless. When she finally came to terms with herself being completely alone, she decided she wanted power. And what better way to get power than to be president?

Views on the Games: They're stupid and the only point to them is to keep people busy.

Talent: Manipulation

Name: Decimus Rain

Age: 39

Gender: Male

Decimus is very charming, confident, and fair. He seems like a great president-but who wants a president who isn't all that special?

Appearance: Strong features set off by his silver hair and icy blue eyes. Somewhat toned and average height, he doesn't seem so special...or is he?

Family: Widowed for fourteen years, Decimus' only supporter is his lovely daughter. As an ancestor of the Snow's, he has always been rich.

After growing up completely rich and spoiled, Decimus knows what he wants. When he was younger, he wanted the girl next door. After they were married, she passed away in childbirth. Now he wants to be president. And he really, really wants it...

Views on the Games: Totally clueless. Why would a Capitol citizen understand anything about them? All Decimus knows is to go with the flow.

Special Talent: Amazing ability to read people

Name: Amina Willow Flower

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Amina is determined and strong. After living half her life in the slums of District 11, she knows how to lie, fight, and get what she wants. On the outside, Amina is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. On the inside, she is a liar who has been hurt by her abusive parents. The only way to get what she wants-at least she thinks-is by lying and putting on the innocent girl or sexy maiden. But is lying really going to get you far? Won't this all backfire?

Appearance: Fiery red hair that falls to her shoulders in wild curls. Violet, stunning eyes that set off her slightly pink tinted skin and well-toned body.

Family: Amina's abusive mother (Astro) and father (Brock) were left behind in the ghetto land that is called District 11. No one knows what happened to her older sister who disappeared when Amina was 8. Adopted by Merriwether and Jonathon Flower, Amina changed her last name and pretended like the past never happened.

When Amina left the life of an abused, hurt girl, she became a cold, lying young woman. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her again-even though she knew that Merriwether and Jonathon would never do that. But Amina doesn't care. The only way to get to life-in her mind-is to lie through it all. She acts, lies, and survives the Capitol world-that's all she has ever known. But how can all that lying be good for you? Karma's a b**ch and one day your going to be bit on the butt by our sweet, sweet friend called Revenge.

Views on the Games: She loves to watch them and see who she is most similar to. Amina understands the games perfectly well, and, frankly, she doesn't care how many people die-as long as it's a good show.

Talent: Acting and Lying

Name: Belina Savage

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Personality: Intense, ambitious, cold hearted, sick, twisted

Appearance: Aqua hair, blue tinted skin, pierced ears, black, reptilian like eyes

Family: One brother—Aqua, one sister—Nasta, parents (whom she hated) died mysteriously (hint, hint)

History: Orphaned at age 13, little to no education, has had multiple jobs (includes baker, assassin, escaped convict). This sick and twisted chic was adopted by a pair of Capitol citizens. She gets what she wants when she wants it. But who wants a murderer—who killed for her first time when she was 13, may I add—for a president? Who knows what she's capable of?

Views on the Games: Doesn't care at all.

Special Talent: Killing

Name: Lissa Dragomir

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Personality: Lissa is evil, cold, mean, twisted, and hot-tempered.

Appearance: Lissa has long, straight black hair. Normally, she wears all sky blue-sky blue shirt, jacket, skirt, and sandals.

Family: Mom (Lily): age 50; Dad (Nate): 54; Brother (James): 28; Sister (Serenity): 21

Lissa Dragomir has lived in the Capitol since she was born. All her life, she, along with her family, has despised the Capitol with a passion because of how they treated others-killing the innocent for entertainment. Lissa wishes she could change the games to where adults fight to the death. When her mother abandoned her and her father died, making her brother raisse her and her sister, she was forced to search for jobs. This fired up her hate-why wouldn't people just help them?

Views on the Games: Lissa hates how innocent children are forced to fight to the death.

Special Talent: Mind control

Name: Evelyn Atter

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Personality: Evelyn is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. With a shining smile and sparkling eyes, you can't help but fall in love with this girl. Also very pursuading, Evi can get you to do about anything. Watch out if you make her mad, though-she's not the same. When Evi is angry, she becomes merciless and unforgiving.

Appearance: Evelyn-or Evi-has crazy auburn hair, sparkiling bright green eyes, ivory skin, and is rather short. She normally wears long skirts and light colored shirts.

Family: Mom (Juliette): age 39; Father (Nicolae): age 48; Sister (Vivvi): age 16; Sister (Zoey): age 14

After her father died in a rather large fire in the district she used to live in (one), Evelyn was transferred to the Capitol where her mother and sisters lived. Evelyn was completely happy-in fact, she seemed to always be happy. Then she did the unthinkable. Evi had stumbled upon a man trying to hurt her then 14-year-old sister Vivvi (who is stunningly beautiful). She became very angry, and, as she was out of it and controlled by anger, she killed the man. Evelyn swore to never kill again, but can she stop herself if she gets angry?

Views on the Games: Hates them because little kids are being killed. Always worried that her cousin will be picked for the games.

Special Talent: Persuasion.

**You can vote each time I update if a new character is submitted and you can still submit.  
**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

History:

Views on the Games:

Special Talent:


	3. AN: Story Ending

**Hey everyone. I haven't had enough reviews or PMs to continue the story so I'm going to have to delete it. I'm really, really, realy sorry! I don't know the personalities or even appearances of over half of the tributes, so I can't continue. Again, I am really sorry. **


End file.
